Show me the meaning of being lonely
by Clow reed1
Summary: Songfic de Yami Yugi con Seto Kaiba.


Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Yu-gi-oh Songfic.  
YamixSeto

_Hay tantas palabras para un Corazón roto__  
__son difíciles de ver en un amor carmesí  
es difícil respirar  
camina conmigo y tal vez…  
la luz anuncia que la noche pronto llegara  
tan libre y salvaje que aun puedo sentir el sol  
Tus deseos…  
Se volverán realidad si me lo dices…_

Yami POV  
Aun no puedo encontrar tu debilidad, se que tu corazón es duro y frágil a la vez… aun así nos atraemos mutuamente, tenemos demasiado en común a pesar de tu confusión entre Yugi y yo; la noche llega y las luces de la ciudad lo hacen parecer como si no… en todos mis años he visto el deseo del hombre por combatir a la noche y ahora tomare por un momento el cuerpo de mi Hikari para visitarte.

Seto POV  
Creo que pasare otra noche despierto… y además de esto mi mente no deja de pensar en cómo derrotar al único duelista que me ha derrotado, que redundante esa palabra… nunca había estado en mi vocabulario, perder, ser derrotado… pero hay otra cosa que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza… es que ya te conocía de otra vida… ja!

_Muéstrame el significado de la soledad  
este sentimiento con el que tengo que caminar  
Dime porque no puedo estar donde tu estas  
ya que hay algo perdido en mi corazón. _

Yami POV  
¡Je! Como siempre la luz encendida, debes estar trabajando como loco… creo que eso es algo que nunca cambiara en ti.

Normal POV  
El duelista sube por la ventana hacia el balcón del empresario, quien no se sorprendería de ver una cabellera alborotada asomarse por su ventana con sigilo se oculto sorprendiendo a Yami cuando este entro a su cuarto, tomándole las muñecas arrinconándolo contra la pared.

Parece que no tienes consideración por tu vida

-Yami lo mira fijamente- Solo venia a saludar

Si como no… -Seto le devuelve la mirada-

_La vida sigue sin terminar  
los ojos de piedra observan las tendencias.  
Ellos dicen que serán para siempre  
Los caminos culpables de un amor sin fin  
No podemos controlarlo  
Estas aquí conmigo ahora  
Dime que es y porque lo deseas  
y te lo concederé…_

Yami POV  
Aun recuerdo esa mirada, para mí, esa forma de mirar nunca me intimido… siempre te desafié de igual manera… porque no me lo dijiste, par de tontos que no saben mostrar lo que sienten y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de remediarlo acorto la distancia entre ambos, sin que hasta el momento sea rechazado.

Seto POV  
Me odio a mi mismo por no rechazar tu acercamiento pero es algo que inconscientemente pasa en mi mente y mi cuerpo, como si fuera algo reprimido desde hacer siglos…

Normal POV  
Yami acerca su rostro al del moreno hasta que sus respiraciones se podían sentir, mezclándose, subiendo la temperatura del cuarto del millonario, apoyándose en los brazos del más alto Yami termino con el espacio entre ellos… y en vez de rechazarlo Seto tomo la cara del otro chico comenzando a responder aquel beso, esperando a que el pelos necios tomara algo de iniciativa, quería competir con él.

_No hay lugar donde correr  
Ni donde ir  
Mi alma, cuerpo y corazón están derrotados  
Como puedes si quiera, preguntarme lo que siento__  
__Esas cosas no las muestro_

Yami POV  
Creo que por esta noche me dejare vencer, tus manos en mi cuerpo me hacen siempre sucumbir.

Normal POV  
Yami se acomoda en las piernas de Seto que para mayor comodidad había vuelto a sentarse en su sillón, deseaba sentirlo cerca y la ropa estaba siendo un estorbo, menos mal que el moreno entendía el mensaje comenzando a desvestirlo sin dejar de besarlo.

Seto POV  
Aun no puedo entender como me provocas esto… generalmente nadie conoce lo que siento… solo Mokuba, pero este tipo de sentimientos… solo tú.

Normal POV  
Otra noche de pasión mal entendida ocurre en la habitación de Seto Kaiba… aunque sin saberlo con el tiempo ambos sabrán cuan atados por el destino están… independientemente de los sentimientos que nacieron en esta época.

_Estas perdido en mi corazón  
Dime porque no puedo estar donde tu estas._

Yami POV  
Tengo que irme antes de que amanezca, no es bueno para mi Hikari que su cuerpo haga estos desajustes, porque por lo pronto no podemos estar juntos… Seto.

Seto POV  
Como siempre, solo, no puedo pedirle que se queda hasta el amanecer, algo que no entiendo es que Yugi y tu son personas diferentes aunque aun no puedo creerlo del todo, este sentimiento tampoco puedo explicármelo

Pero aun así te sigo recibiendo cada noche en mi habitación….

Owari


End file.
